the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Liderk
'''Liderk '''is a demonic witch who is currently possessing the corpse of Scarlet, Carnifex's dead wife. After forcing Carnifex into a magical cyrosleep for 1,800 years, the two have reunited in the present day Sherwood Isles. Now, Liderk travels the Isles in search of ways to improve her magic, while tagging along with Carnifex whenever she can. Despite possessing his wife, Carnifex can't bring himself to ever kill Liderk, for that exact reason. Biography Possession Scarlet was Carnifex's first and only wife, and the two lived together happily for a time. However, Carnifex had already earned his title as the Butcher, so he was constantly being summoned away on raids and attacks. Their visits became less and less frequent, until Carnifex finally disappeared for 5 months. Upon his eventual return, he had learned that his village had been attacked in his absence. Scarlet had been killed during the attack, impaled through the stomach by a sword. Stricken with grief over the loss of his wife, Carnifex turned towards other options to cope. In his absence, Carnifex had been blessed by a priest; his boon granted Carnifex immortality, as long as he was out of battle. Using a drop of this immortal blood, Carnifex called out to the deep and summoned forth a demon witch, named Liderk. The witch had vast knowledge of the dark arts, including necromancy; she could have very well completed the task which she had been summoned for, but she was a fickle being. Rather than do so, Liderk instead possessed Scarlet; in a way, Liderk had did as Carnifex asked, but the woman Carnifex had known was not intact. With a new mortal form, Liderk was free to roam the earth. She only desired now to cut her connections, setting her sights on killing Carnifex. She was quick to discover that she could not. Carnifex's blessing made him immortal, and seeing Liderk in the form of Scarlet made him unwilling to fight. This enraged Liderk, showing a side of her that reflected her natural personality. Unable to kill Carnifex, she dealt with him in another way. She paralyzed him, putting him in a state of suspended animation. She merely watched as the citizens of Midrun lamented the loss of their warlord, and built a mighty tomb for him over the course of several years. Liderk knew that due to his immortality, he would be unable to die, ensuring his survival until her spell wore off. How long that would take, she didn't know; until that day, Liderk would roam the world in her new mortal body, studying magic wherever she could find it. Despite her animosity towards Carnifex, she couldn't help but feel some degree of gratitude; after all, he had given her another chance to pursue that which she valued most. The Isles Appearance Liderk's physical appearance is that of Scarlet, considering that her dead body plays host to Liderk. There are some minor differences, due to the act of possession and what state Scarlet's body was in when she had been possessed. Liderk has pale, grey skin with an almost earthen feel to it. Her eyes are sullen, irises a faded green though this changes in color and intensity depending on what magic she is currently invoking. The veins beneath her eyes are very pronounced, showing black even on the surface of the skin. Her hair is long and disheveled, flecked with specks of dirt and a deep, crow's black in color. Liderk's fingernails are elongated, almost resembling bird talons due to their specific length and curvature. Liderk often wears maroon robes upon her body, usually fastened with metal chains and animal bones of different shapes and sizes. Personality Liderk has a bipolar personality, equally reflecting her own natural persona and that of her host body. Under normal circumstances, Liderk may present herself as bright and bubbly, always willing to help out and constantly in a playful mood. She will crack jokes just to lighten the mood, and very much enjoys company. Her other mood more reflects her demonic nature, and it almost a complete and straight opposite to her bright personality. Liderk becomes a bitter and spiteful creature who will kill anyone if they so much as stare at her wrong. She has absolutely no reservations about murdering in cold blood, and will use her magic often to the point of overkill to do so. A constant personality quirk between both of her different sides is her drive for knowledge; she considers herself an academic when it comes to the arcane arts, and will do anything if it means knowing more. Abilities Relationships Carnifex Liderk has a very love/hate relationship with Carnifex. She had initially wanted to kill him just to tie up loose ends, but she was made aware very quickly that he would never willingly fight her, due to Liderk possessing his wife's corpse. To that effect, it seems very much like Carnifex wants to keep Liderk safe for the very same reason, maybe in hopes that he might be able to free her some day. Liderk's bipolar personality shifts between teasing him over this, and manipulating him for it. Category:Native Category:Characters